Earning Credits and Uridium in additional ways
A helpful page containing information about earning currency such as Credits and Uridium. Feel free to add useful info at any time. How to earn Credits easily Earning a lot of credits is usually easy if you go on a hunt to destroy aliens but there are other ways that many players do not know about: * If you find yourself not at Full-Elite ship status just yet, you could earn credits by using the main source of income which is found in the Skylab. A well managed Skylab will easily earn you up to 1.5 million credits in 6 hours from doing nothing but transferring materials for you to sell (depending on your cargo space and how much it can hold). * A Cargo Expanded Goliath (3000 Cargo) selling 3000 promerium at 0 honour equates to 1.5 million credits. It takes six hours to transport 3000 rocks from your skylab to your ship. * Joining an outfit with other ally players is common to complete quests and destroy harder to kill aliens. * Create or join a clan will let other players give you credits if they have it available. * Selling cargo at a nearby base. * In addition to being in an outfit, you earn rewards for any alien destroyed in the same map you and your allies are in. * Collect Bonus Boxes in any maps, you can get Credits, Uridum and more. How to earn Credits the slightly harder way If you are willing to explore and take a risk, try these ways (Full-Elite or higher is recommended): *Hunting stronger type aliens such as Kristallin, Kristallon, Lordakium by yourself to earn the full rewards. *Completing what are called Galaxy Gates earn a grand reward for completing all the waves of the gate. *Harder quests usually give higher rewards. *Uber aliens in 4-5 also give a good reward but take time to destroy. How to earn Uridium easily Uridium is the second main currency that can let you purchase elite equipment, to earn Uridium easily follow these steps: * Simply purchasing it is the easiest way but make sure to do so when there is a Happy Hour or even a Mega Happy Hour to earn more Uridium that what you purchased. * Aliens in the lower maps usually give low Uridium rewards but destroying many of them can add up over time. * Boxing is a common method many players do, being cloaked while doing so is even better. How to earn Uridium the slightly harder way Being Full-Elite or higher should not really be hard to earn Uridium but here are some other ways you could have missed: * Destroying aliens by yourself in the upper maps such as Boss Kristallin and Boss StreuneR give great rewards. * Have your P.E.T. 10 collect bonus boxes while you are either boxing or destroying aliens. * Completing a Galaxy Gate is a main method to earn Uridium because of all the aliens you kill in the gate plus the grand reward at the end. * Take on a Cubikon and its Protegits to earn good rewards (outfit recommended). What to spend Credits on While earning Credits is great, what to spend it on can sometimes be difficult, here are a few things you could spend it on wisely: * Bidding on elite items that cost Uridium on the Auction page. * Try bidding on specific items you could use later on such as Log Disks, Ammunition, Boosters, and Lasers. What to spend Uridium on Spending Uridium can be fairly easy, although sometimes it can drain your account, try focusing spending Uridium on: * PET protocols * SG3N-B02 shield generators * G3N-7900 speed generators * Elite ammunition to destroy aliens and enemy players easier such as RSB, Hellstorm rockets, EMP, Boosters. * Using the Galaxy Gate Generator is also useful because you could spend about 30 minutes trying to complete a gate, and once it is done you just finish the gate and earn the grand reward at the end giving you more Uridium. * Collect Palladium in the Pirate Maps to avoid spending Uridium and just convert the special ore. Additional tips *If a map is full of enemy players, ask your ally to help clear the map so you can continue to collect boxes and destroy aliens. * Finish a quest whenever you can to earn constant rewards. * Always upgrade your lasers and drones when possible. *Dealing more damage always helps to kill aliens quicker to make more Uridium and Credits per day *Having more shields lets you survive longer. * Destroying enemy players usually does not give any Credits or Uridium. Category:Tips Category:Uridium Category:Credits Category:Full-Elite Category:Ammunition Category:Lower Maps Category:Upper Maps Category:Ships Category:Generators